The present invention relates to a device for making a master plate for printing braille. In particular, the present invention is directed toward a device for making a master plate for printing braille using inputted braille data.
Conventionally, a reusable master plate, capable of simultaneously printing a large number of braille characters, was made by etching a metal plate, such as a brass plate, using the process shown in FIG. 6. This etching process, however, required a special chemical liquid, special processing facilities, and a special processing technique. As such, the master plates were not easy to produce, and their manufacture was generally done by professionals. Further, the etching process disadvantageously produced harmful waste fluids, and required a long processing time.
However, demand for braille publications is increasing daily. As such, an easy-to-make master plate for printing braille has been needed. Such a master plate would facilitate the printing of braille. Thus, there is a need for a device for making a master plate, that does not require special knowledge or skills.